Peeping Tom
by Rendall
Summary: After a date with Camille Logan walks in on Kendall and James together and the way it makes him feel confuses him. Suddenly he finds himself spying on them (for research only of course). Once James confronts Logan about watching him and Kendall Logan freaks out but James and Kendall don't really seem to mind at all. Kames/Kogan/ot3-ish


Author's Note: Don't even ask. I hate my mind.

* * *

The lights were out in 2J by the time Logan got back from his date with Camille. His hair was disheveled and he could feel a bruise forming on his neck from where her lips had been just moments ago. He pressed his fingertips against the side of his throat and smiled, it had been a good night.

Hoping to not wake up any of the others, Logan tip-toed down the hall to his shared room with Kendall. From outside the door he heard a few sounds that perked his ears, capturing his attention. "What the-?" He whispered in the dark, nimble fingers clutching the handle and pushing the door open only slightly. Almost thankful that Kendall still slept with a night light, Logan was able to see what was happening without having to flick the light switch. There, in Kendall's bed the blond was lying on his stomach with James' hovering over him, both stark naked. A gasp escaped Logan's lips but he didn't think either of the others noticed. They were too busy, stuck in their own little world.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes, yet he couldn't look away. Kendall's hands fisted the sheets with white knuckles while clamping his teeth on his pillow; Logan could only imagine how hard he was trying not to scream. His blond hair was damp as it stuck to his forehead in sweat, Kendall's normally green eyes were closed and his whole body was shaking. "James…_James faster._" Kendall begged, clutching the sheets even tighter.

Logan let his eyes move to James, watching as he rolled his hips faster against Kendall's ass, the light sounds of slick, sweaty skin slapping together mixing with James' rough grunts enveloped Logan's senses. The taller, tan brunet had his hands gripping Kendall's shoulders as he all but plowed into the boy beneath him. His mouth was attached to the blond's neck, biting roughly against his soft skin, marking Kendall just like Camille had Logan. Even in the dim light, Logan could make out the heated, red marks that lined Kendall's back. Just the sight of Kendall being so submissive had his own cock throbbing in his jeans – and what was he thinking? He was not getting hot over watching his two best friends fuck each other into the next dimension, he wasn't.

But damn if the strangled moan that Kendall let out just seconds after didn't turn Logan on then he didn't know what did. Kendall cried out, removing a hand from the sheets and back, to wrap around James' neck. His skinny fingers got lost in the wet, dark strands as he turned his head and met James with a sloppy kiss. Logan could practically hear their tongues wrestling as their teeth knocked, their lips mixing and soon Logan could barely tell who's mouth was who's as he pressed his palm against the bulge in his jeans, the simple touch releasing some of the tension Logan felt. Soon he found himself leaning against the doorframe, his hand deep in the confines of his pants as he tugged on the loose skin of his cock, James and Kendall still going at it like jack rabbits in heat right before his eyes.

"Kendall, Kendall baby shh_hhh fucking god yes._" James tried to quiet Kendall as Logan watched, James slowing the pace of his hips, his hands now on Kendall's waist, digging grooves into blond's soft flesh. "So close baby." Logan could feel himself getting close too, that familiar knotting feeling just below his stomach rising and rising as he tugged on his cock, the pre-come smeared across his tip as the knot in his stomach tightened.

James released a hand from Kendall's hip and moved to clutch on the blond locks, pulling Kendall by the hair and forcing his head back as he kissed him, his hips speeding up once again. "Come on Kendall, come for me." James' whispered against Kendall's lips, the blond crying out as his body slid forward over the sheets after an exceptionally hard thrust. Instead of answering Kendall only nodded, clutching the sheets tighter as he let go of any control that he had.

Watching Kendall come undone had Logan tumbling over the edge right after with a hand clamped over his mouth to stifle his moans, he really didn't want to be caught watching them. Noticing the mess in his pants, Logan walked back from the door and shut it lightly behind him, just in time to hear James cursing, knowing he must have just finished as well. Logan headed to the bathroom to clean himself off, wiping away the sticky mess that covered his now softened cock. Figuring it'd be best to just shower he stripped himself of his clothes and stepped under the scalding water. His skin burned as the water streamed over his shoulders and down his back. Leaning against the tiled wall Logan closed his eyes, uttering the words, "What did I just do?" as flashes of James and Kendall flooded his mind.

* * *

After that night Logan couldn't help but blush every time he caught Kendall's or James' gaze. He tried not to act awkward around them, he tried to act as if nothing had happened, but he knew something _did_ and still just the thought of Kendall gripping the sheets and James clawing at his back could make him hard. He wondered if he was the only one who knew about them.

It wasn't his fault Logan was curious; he was even worried a bit. There had to be a reason why he was so perplexed by what James and Kendall did, and the best way to figure it out was through research. Whenever the apartment was empty, and the two guys mentioned they were staying in even when everyone else was gone, Logan would pretend to leave, heading down to the lobby for about ten minutes or so. After, he'd return to the apartment just in time to catch Kendall and James in the act, whether they were doing it sprawled over the couch or against a wall…or even in his bed, Logan couldn't help but fist his cock in his hand, wishing he was the one dominating Kendall the way James had been, him being the reason Kendall was crying out like a little bitch wanting more. It was all just really hot, too hot for Logan and he'd find himself coming before either of them.

He never knew there were so many positions to sex. When he was with Camille it was just the simple workings of lying over her body as they fucked, the many times that they did. But with James and Kendall…there were the times Kendall was on his hands and knees, ass perked high in the air for an easy, quick fuck. Or they'd lay together, cocks sliding together, neither of them even having to touch the other in order to get off. Those were the times when they weren't having sex, instead just reveling in the feel of the other pressed against them, their eyes locked the entire time, their breaths heavy. Those were the times Logan really felt like a perv for watching them, wrapped up together in such an intimate way. But he couldn't help but wish he was being touched and loved and cared for like that.

* * *

Logan broke up with Camille. Nothing was the same between them anymore and everything that they did together was nothing compared to just watching James and Kendall get off. The sounds she made weren't the same as Kendall's deep groans and James' harsh grunts. And her skin was too smooth, almost like silk when Logan could just imagine being with the guys, their bodies toned and muscled to perfection, giving Logan something to hold onto without fear of breaking them.

That night, after consoling an upset Camille Logan made his way back to the apartment exhausted. In the kitchen he searched for a juice box before settling at the counter and sulking. He didn't know what to do.

When he heard the footsteps coming toward him, Logan didn't look up. It wasn't until a hand was on his shoulder that he turned to his side, smiling at Kendall beside him, "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Logan tried to form words but failed as his gaze raked over Kendall's long, lean body wrapped in a towel that hung dangerously low on his hips, the curve of his v going down, down, down, until Logan realized the juice box he had in front of him wasn't exactly the thing he wanted to be sucking.

"I broke up with Camille." Logan said in a hushed tone, finding his voice and tearing his eyes off Kendall, searching for anywhere else to look, finding the wall across from him much more interesting than it should be.

"Why, I thought you liked her?" Kendall moved closer to him and wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder. It took Logan everything that he had not to rest his head into the crook of Kendall's neck.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Just don't think she's my type anymore." Kendall quirked a thick eyebrow, his thinking face coming to play on his features.

"Hmm…well I'm gonna go shower. I feel dirty." He smirked and Logan noticed a glint in his eyes. "Meet you in our room and we can watch a movie or something? I don't want to see you all down in the dumps."

Logan nodded his head and smiled, his lips quirking up at the right side. "That sounds great, thanks Kendall."

"Anytime Logie." Kendall took a moment to run his fingers through Logan's hair, first just mussing up the dark locks. But as he moved to release his hand he clutched a little tighter on his hair, a light moan escaping Logan's lips that he prayed Kendall didn't hear. The blond only chuckled and strutted off to the bathroom, Logan watching his hips sway back and forth as he did.

Logan finished the juice box and tossed it in the trash, dragging his feet along the carpet until he reached his room. He opened the door and settled inside, turning on the light and cricking his neck from left to right before rubbing a hand over his face. He was tired, but seeing Kendall half naked woke up a different side of him.

He didn't notice James standing off to the side near the closet as he took off his shirt. Logan began fumbling through his drawers for something more comfortable to wear to bed, his entire body freezing when he heard the pretty boy speak up. "Hey little pervert."

James moved around the room until he was in Logan's peripheral vision. Logan's hands were clamped around at least three different shirts as he swallowed the lump in his throat, almost positive that James could hear his heart beating, _thump thump_ thumping away in his chest. "Heyyyy James," Logan tried to spit out, hoping he sounded casual when he knew he probably sounded scared shitless, like a dog with his tail between his legs. He was caught.

"So, do you always watch your best friends fuck for your own creepy enjoyment?"

"I-I….uh I…James I can….fuck." Logan hung his head at a loss for words. They hated him, they knew what he had been doing and they hated him for it.

"Yeah, fuck. Logan how long have you been watching us? The last two days…the past two weeks…the past month?" James was getting closer now, closing in on Logan and grabbing at his arm, forcefully turning him to meet his gaze. Logan choked down another swallow and looked up, hesitantly avoiding James' hazel eyes that were surely burning holes into his skin.

James lifted his right hand and Logan flinched, closing his eyes and inching his head back. "You're gonna punch me aren't you?" Logan asked breathlessly, peeking an eye open as James rested his hand on his bare shoulder.

"I'm not going to punch you Logan. But seriously, how long?"

Logan reached up to scratch the back of his neck, a blush heating up his cheeks. "A few weeks…" he mumbled softly, down casting his gaze in shame.

"Fucking pervert." Just as the words left his mouth Kendall entered the room, his skin still a little red from the heat of the water as droplets lingered along his shoulders and chest, his hair sticking out in random angles from a lazy attempt at a towel drying. "Hey babe." Kendall walked over to them and brought a hand up around James' neck, pulling the boy down to his level and meeting him with a much more intense kiss than Logan expected.

"Should I leave?" Logan whispered, watching the two as their mouths brushed over one another, their tongues tasting the other's lips and of course Kendall would choose then to moan into James' mouth, opening his eyes and watching Logan's expression with bright green eyes.

"You're staying." Kendall muttered, lips still pressed against James'. His tongue lingered a little longer, flicking against the tip of James' tongue before pulling back. "You know what to do James." Logan didn't miss the smirk in Kendall's voice, or the one on his lips as the blond turned away from the two brunets, humming softly.

"W-what are you going to do?" Logan asked a little scared. James only giggled and dragged Logan by the hand over to the chair in the corner.

"Sit." James reached for something in the back of his pocket as Logan complied. Once he saw the purple material of James' bandanas Logan gasped.

"James?"

"Shut up." He grabbed Logan's wrist and tied it effortlessly to the arm of the chair. Once the knot was secured he did the same to Logan's other hand. "Try and move."

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Logan struggled against the cloth and grumbled. "I can't."

He was met with a dazzling smile full of pearly white teeth. "Perfect."

"_James_," Kendall whined from the bed. Neither brunet noticed when the blond dropped the towel from his waist, or when he slicked up his fingers, already working them inside his tight hole. Logan couldn't breathe at the sight. Surely his heart was going to collapse at this rate, especially since he couldn't touch himself to relieve the need in his jeans. "James, leave Logie alone and _help me_." Kendall's voice climbed to a new octave on the last words, impacting that little bundle of nerves inside him and groaning.

"Dammit Kendall, can't even wait can you?" James asked, tugging his own shirt off his muscular shoulders and dropping it to the floor before working on his jeans, snapping the button open and sliding the zipper down. Wiggling his hips, his pants pooled around his ankles while James tucked his thumbs under the band of his boxers, snapping the elastic against his hard body before shrugging them down as well.

"Quit with the strip tease and fucking get over here." Kendall seethed, teeth clamped on his bottom lip, his head thrown back as his fingers disappeared between his legs and into the puckered hole. "Just because Logan's here doesn't mean you need to put on a show."

"But I thought that was the point?" Finally naked, James nestled next to Kendall on the bed and kissed his lips softly. "What do we wanna do?" James asked, Logan having to strain his ears just to hear the brunet's low voice.

"Just get on your back." Following Kendall's command James did as asked, resting his hands behind his head and staring up the ceiling. Kendall moved to hover over James' body, his head bowed forward as he sucked along the hard line of James' hips, his knees straddling James' chest with his ass in the air in front of the pretty boy's face.

Kendall braced James' thighs with his hands, curving his fingers to drag his nails along the lean skin. James' writhed beneath him as Kendall's mouth got closer to the spot where he needed him to be, and when the blond's nose bumped lightly against his dick James' lost it. "Either suck my dick or stop fucking with me." He growled, moving his hands to Kendall's round ass and spanking him, reddening the usually pale flesh. Kendall jerked forward, his lips now pressed against the base of James' cock. "Kendall…" James warned.

"Impatient little fuck aren't you?" Kendall mumbled through a laugh, lifting his head to wrap his lips around the head of James' dick, his tongue swirling around the tip and taking him in. James continued to slap Kendall's bottom, creating a routine out of it. He'd lift a hand and bring it down hard on Kendall's ass, admiring the touch before massaging the cheek and doing the same to the other. Logan couldn't believe Kendall was actually letting James do that to him. It looked like it hurt, but with the sounds Kendall was making, he doubted it was that painful.

Kendall relaxed his throat each time he took James' in a little further, encasing him in warm, wet velvet, his tongue dragging along the loose skin of James' cock. Whatever part his mouth couldn't reach, Kendall stroked with his hand. Logan was whimpering in his seat, shuffling around in the chair and attempting to release the bandanas hold on his wrists. He needed to be touched; he needed a pair of pink, wet lips around his dick. He needed something.

When Kendall sucked James off, he really sucked, hollowing out his cheeks and moaning around James' dick as if it were a cherry red popsicle Kendall craved. He pulled off from James with a pop and kissed the red tip softly, letting the pre come paint his lips. "Kendall, what the fuck?" James' groaned, squeezing the blond's ass in his hands.

"Fuck me…" Kendall moaned, placing kitten licks around James' aching cock. "_..with your tongue._" Kendall was begging, wiggling his ass in the air just over James' face. "Please Jamie?"

"He's such a whiny little bitch sometimes." James huffed, spreading Kendall's cheeks apart and darting out his tongue. The wet muscle flattened against Kendall's tight hole as James all but buried his face deep in Kendall's ass.

"_Fucckkk yes, _slick me up babe_._" Kendall breathed, returning his lips to James' dick and bobbing his head faster than before.

James' slipped his tongue past the puckered hole, feeling Kendall's muscles constrict and tighten. He squeezed Kendall's cheeks in his hands and circled the entrance, dipping his tongue in as far as he could, in and out, in and out while Kendall all but choked on his dick.

"_Kendalll_ _ngh…_I'm gonna come." Logan sat there in agony, watching as James followed through with his words, coming hard in Kendall's mouth while the blond sucked down what he gave to him. He tried rubbing his thighs together in hopes that his jeans would brush against his cock and lessen the pain but fuck he couldn't do a thing about the raging hard on he sported. He was close to tears, they were blue balling him and he couldn't do shit about it.

James came down from his high, sputtering profanities and Kendall's name from his mouth. Kendall licked his lips and smiled like a champ, his gaze rolling over to Logan, the poor boy who was straining against his confines with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Hey Logie?" Kendall asked, his voice dripping with desire. Logan only nodded to show he heard him. "Creaming your jeans yet?"

Logan shook his head violently, letting out a long groan. "Fucking douche bags. Untie me!" Logan cried over his friends' laughter. His pain was always their entertainment. "Come on guys please? _Pleeaseeee!_ I'll do anything. I'll never spy on you again. Just fuck, I need something to fuck." Logan lifted his hips off the chair, bucking up into nothing and sighing.

James and Kendall exchanged a look, Kendall wagging his eyebrows animatedly as he got off the bed and stood up, his cock hard as he walked over to Logan and knelt down in front of him. "Logie…" Kendall whispered softly, placing a hand to his cheek and running his fingers gently along his face. Logan opened his eyes and looked at Kendall with blown pupils, barely any brown left in the irises and only black. Moving his hand from Logan's face, down his neck and over his chest, Kendall thumbed at the smaller boy's nipples tenderly before clawing his way down his torso. He did a number on Logan's jeans, unsnapping the button and discarding the unwanted clothing along with the boxers off Logan's pale legs and onto the floor.

"Kendall?" Logan asked tentatively, voice low and breathless.

The blond brought his hand to his lips and lathered his palm in saliva, before wrapping it around Logan's hard cock as he began to pump. Kendall straddled Logan's slim hips, cursing when his erection brushed against Logan's. Letting go of Logan's dick Kendall wrapped his hand around both their members and stroked them together, Logan's head falling forward onto Kendall's shoulder, burying his face in the blond's neck to stifle a moan. "Said you needed something to fuck right?" Kendall breathed, tucking a finger under Logan's chin and lifting his face to bring their lips together.

Kendall's lips were a foreign entity as they pressed harder against Logan's. The brunet's mind was reeling, this was nothing like kissing Camille. Kendall offered him a challenge, capturing his tongue between his lips and sucking as if it were his dick. He could still taste James on Kendall's tongue but he didn't care, beyond that there was a sweet flavor that Logan could only match with Kendall, that was all him and nothing else. He'd be lying if he didn't wish he were James, just so he could kiss Kendall like this every day.

All he wanted to do was tangle his fingers deep in those damp blond locks but he was still restrained, his wrists struggling to break free from their hold. Just to touch that hair and that face and that body. Fuck. "Untie me." Logan whispered breathlessly against Kendall's lips. "Let me touch you Kendall please." He was begging now. Kendall looked at him and sighed, latching his teeth onto Logan's bottom lip and sucking.

"Can't do that. No touching, right James?"

Logan watched as James slithered his long arms around Kendall's waist. He gave Logan a look, one of smugness. "Nope, because you're mine." He kissed along the back of Kendall's neck and down along his left shoulder while lifting a hand to rake his fingers through the blond's hair, tugging Kendall's head back and eliciting a moan from his parted lips. Kendall's hand stopped moving over their cocks with James' distraction as he caught his lips with his own, Logan bucking up his hips to capture Kendall's attention once more.

"_Kendall_." Logan whined bucking his hips up faster even if Kendall's weight held him down a bit because James wouldn't let Kendall go.

Kendall broke away from James and kissed the brunet's cheek. "Love you." He whispered, turning back to Logan and lowering his mouth to Logan's shoulder to bite his pale skin. "Mm…gonna fuck me Logan?" Kendall breathed, his breath hot as it ghosted over Logan's collar bones, Kendall's hand pumping their cocks faster than before. "Gonna fuck me so hard." Kendall mumbled, lifting up his hips.

James helped Logan line up his cock at Kendall's entrance. When Logan nodded his head, announcing he was ready, he let out a long breath as Kendall encased him fully, the tight heat making his head spin and all he wanted to do was move. "Hey Logie?" He met Kendall's gaze, the green surrounded with black. "You can move you know."

"Oh." Logan didn't hold back. He'd lift up his hips as Kendall pushed down on him, meeting him halfway for each thrust, blowing Logan's mind at how good it felt to feel Kendall's muscles clench around his dick. "Shit." Logan was gripping the arms of the chair, his fingers digging into cloth as Kendall bounced in his lap. James watched them, his hands moving up and down, caressing Kendall's sides and moving his palms over Kendall's sweaty chest to thumb his nipples gently.

"Jamie baby." Kendall groaned, turning his head and blindly for searching for James' lips. The pretty boy smirked at Logan before meeting Kendall with a sloppy kiss, their tongues knotting as they slipped past each other's lips, James swallowing each one of Kendall's moans. Logan stifled his jealousy and closed his eyes. Kendall was with James, not him. James was the one who got to hold Kendall and kiss his hand and cheek and lips whenever he wanted, and Logan was okay with that. But fuck at least show him some attention.

"I'm still here!" Logan spat, rolling his eyes as the two boys broke apart.

Kendall blushed, moving his hands to wrap around Logan's neck and lodge his fingers in his dark hair. "Sorry."

"I'm not." James glared at Logan when Kendall kissed him, watching the way Logan's cheeks flushed and how a smile made its way onto his face. "Two can play this game." He reached down to wrap a hand around Kendall's cock, gripping it and twisting his fingers around the tip, moving up and down from base to tip just how Kendall liked it.

"_Ngh fuck guys…_" Kendall groaned, breaking away from Logan to let his head fall back on James' shoulder as he ground his ass into Logan's hips, moving from side to side, lifting up and letting himself fall right back down on Logan's dick. "I'm close."

"Come for me." Logan and James breathed at once, both of them shooting each other icy stares over Kendall's shoulder while the blond continued to lean into James, the taller brunet hugging Kendall to his chest and pumping his cock rapidly to match the pace of Logan's thrusts.

Logan was reaching his release just as Kendall was; the pit of his stomach coiling as Kendall tightened around him. He curled and uncurled his fist, desperately fighting the urge to rip his wrists out of their confines to reach out and touch Kendall, to glide his fingers down the contours of his chest. The boy entirely spent with his lips parted.

"_Shit- oh god._" Kendall was coming hard over James' hand, painting both his and Logan's stomachs white and hot. Watching him fall apart did it in for Logan, biting his lip and screaming Kendall's name as he came, filling the blond up, bucking his hips up lazily past his climax. "Shit. We gotta do that again sometime." Kendall mumbled, turning his face into James' neck and kissing the boy's throat softly.

"We don't need _him_ Kendall."

Kendall rolled his eyes tiredly. "Stop being jealous and untie him. But take me to my bed first." James carried Kendall over to the mattress. Kendall snuggled under the covers and yawned. "Thanks babe." Running a hand through Kendall's hair, James kissed his forehead and returned to Logan, letting him loose.

Logan rubbed his wrists gingerly where the bandanas had dug into his skin. "Thanks." Logan mumbled. He got to his feet, grabbed a towel from the hook on the door and left the room, James hot on his heels.

James pushed him up against the bathroom door, "Touch him during the night and I'll pound that cute little face of yours in."

Logan sputtered. "I won't. Don't worry. And I promise I won't watch you guys anymore. But fuck I gotta find myself my own boyfriend."

James chuckled and put his hand on the door knob, twisting it so that Logan tripped back when the door opened. "I hear Carlos is available." Logan thought of the Latino for a moment, pictured him like he did Kendall, bouncing in his lap as they kissed. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Think he'd go for it?"

"Totally. Now enjoy your shower pervert."

* * *

I'm terrible with endings and this story was awful I'm sorry I just had to write it though.


End file.
